Zira vs. Sabor
Zira vs. Sabor is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Zira from Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Sabor from Tarzan, both owned by Disney. Description Lion King vs. Tarzan. Today, two female wild cats, who are enemies of the protagonist, are going to battle each other to see who is the superior wild cat. But which one will survive; The Lover of Scar, and leader of the Scar's followers, or The Killer of Tarzan's parents, and Kala and Kerchak's son? Interlude Boomstick: I think it's safe to say that these female felines are no pussies. They are savage and are out for blood. Wiz: Zira, leader of the Outland Lions, and lover to Scar. Boomstick: And Sabor, a standard leopard who seeks to kill Tarzan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Zira Wiz: Scar is one of Disney's cruelest, and at the same time, comedic villains. Not only did he kill his brother Mufasa to take over the throne of Pride Rock, he also has a group of Hyenas kill his nephew, and formed a new era in which lion and hyena come together and lived in Pride Rock together. Boomstick: But that proved to be a big mistake as the Circle of Life was thrown out of balanced, as the hyena kept eating everything in their path. And if it weren't for the aid of Simba who stepped in, dethroned his uncle, and restored balance to the Circle of Life, then chances are, things would get even worst. Wiz: But that's not even the weirdest part. Apparently, Scar had several followers that agreed on how Scar ruled the Pride Lands. And when Simba discovered those followers, he banished them to the Outlands and left them to rot. Boomstick: And the one who leads the Outlanders is, apparently Scar's lover; Zira. Zira: These lands belong to Scar. Wiz: Zira is not only the leader of the Outlanders, and lover to Scar, but she's also the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and the youngest being Kovu, who is destined to take over Scar's place as the leader of Pride Rock. Boomstick: Oh, so these three are Scar's children as well? Wiz: Actually, no. Even though Scar and Zira were lovers, the two never had any children. Boomstick: Well then, who did Zira have sex with to give birth to these three lion cubs? Wiz: No one really knows. But it is confirmed that Scar personally adopted Kovu as a son sometime before Simba's uprising, and his demise. Boomstick: And after Scar's demise and the banishment of Scar's followers, Zira vowed revenge against Simba and his family. Promising that one day she would return, and take over.... or rather, have Simba and his lioness get killed, in which her son would take over as the rightful ruler. Wiz: Being a lioness, Zira has virtually everything that a wild cat has their disposal. From razor sharp teeth, claws, and strength of a lioness, Zira is a dangerous wild cat. To make mater worst, Zira is very intelligent. Because of being one of the older members of Scar's followers, Zira doesn't rely on her strength to often. Instead she most relies on he family and servants to do the dirty work for her. Boomstick: Heh... sounds like my lazy-ass mother. "Boomstick! Make me a fucking sandwich!" "Husband number 3! I need to borrow some more money for alcohol!" Those were hard times. Wiz: You seriously had a fucked-up life didn't you Boomstick? Boomstick" You don't even want to know.... (*sigh....) Anyway, should Zira need to get into a, for lack of a better term, Catfight, she's surprisingly fast. To the point where she blind spotted Simba. Wiz: Not to mention Zira's combat is a combination of intelligence and savagery. Making her a dangerous threat. Boomstick: Zira is a deadly, and patient pussy cat. She managed to wait patiently to get he revenge on Simba for dethroning Scar, and banishing his followers to the Outlands, especially since wild lions live for only 15-18 years. Wiz: Wait a minute, you actually did research on something Boomstick? Boomstick: Yeah, I did a bit a research on lions. But I only did it because lions are the king of the beasts....... and that they kill to get their food. Wiz: That explains it. But Boomstick does have a point. Lions only live 15 to 18 years when in the wild, and given the fact that Zira is rather old, it's amazing that she is capable of waiting that long to get her revenge on Simba. In fact, if it weren't for her son Kovu for falling in love with Simba's daughter Kiara, chances are Simba would've been killed, and the Outlanders would've taken over. Boomstick: But Zira is shown to be a stubborn individual. When all the Outlanders to decided end this fight, and side Simba's Pride...... eh, eh! You see what I did....... Oh, Nevermind! Uh, anyway, when Zira' Pride decided to join Simba's Pride, Zira refused to let the past go, and, in a desperate attempt, tried to kill Simba. Wiz: But Kiara ends up intercept Zira, resulting in the tumbling off the Cliffside. And despite Kiara offering her paw, and pull her to safety, Zira decided that she would rather die and be with Scar than letting go of the past.... and fell into a raging river. Boomstick: So what you're saying is that Zira became on wet pu--''' Wiz: DON'T FINISH THAT STATEMENT! '''Boomstick: Alright, alright! I was just kidding....... Did I forget to mention that Zira is also decent singer, and sings one of the scariest lullabies? Nuka: (Singing) The Joy of Vengeance! Vitani: (Singing) Testify! Zira: (Singing) I can hear the cheering! Nuka and Vitani in unison: (Singing) Kovu! What a guy. Zira: (Singing) Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly, against a blood-red sky! Zira and the Outlanders: (Singing): THAT'S, MY, LULLA-BBBBBYYYYYYYY! Zira begins to laugh evilly. Sabor Wiz: Deep in the forests of Africa, lives a monstrous cat. She stalks her pray, and ruins families' lives. Her name, is Sabor. Boomstick: Sabor is wild cheetah that has a killer personality. Wiz: Uh.. Boomstick? Boomstick: What? Wiz: Sabor's not a cheetah. Boomstick: But she has yellow fur, is covered in spots, and has a lean body like a cheetah. How can she not be a cheetah? Wiz: Because, she's not. Sabor is actually a leopard. Boomstick: Well, what's the difference? Wiz: Well, there are several differences between a leopard and a cheetah, like a cheetah being faster than a leopard, but to not bore you with the full details, the main difference is that Leopards are climbers while cheetahs aren't. And if you notice in these clips, Sabor is clearly a skilled climber. Boomstick: Oh. Well, I guess Sabor is a leopard. Wiz: Anyway, the origins of Sabor are unknown, since she been around since Tarzan was a baby. The only major thing about Sabor is that she killed Tarzan's parents in their sleep, and Kerchak and Kala's child in the same night. Boomstick: And some time later, when Kala found the baby Tarzan, Sabor appeared from nowhere and tried to kill the two. Wiz: Luckily for Kala, Sabor, isn't the brightest as she gets tangled by some rope, resulting in the two escaping from the fierce leopard. Boomstick: It wasn't until a few years later where Sabor appeared again. She tried to kill a young Tarzan, and almost succeeded... only to have an elderly ape appear and scared her off. Wiz: And the two never saw each other until Tarzan was a young adult where they had a final showdown. Boomstick: And it sadly didn't do so well for Sabor. It's such a shame too, because Sabor had enough build-up to be like a rival to Tarzan. Wiz: I guess they wanted to push Clayton as the actual villain. Boomstick: Well, that's stupid, seeing how he's just some asshole who want's money by illegally poaching the gorillas. Wiz: Well, besides their stupid mistake, let's talk about Sabor's skills. Much like Zira, Sabor has razor sharp teeth and claws, capable of ripping through flesh with ease. And because of her spots, Sabor is capable of camouflaging in the jungle environment. However, those with a keen eye is capable of seeing Sabor. Boomstick: And because she's a leopard, not a cheetah, Sabor is capable of climbing up trees with ease. She's also incredibly quick and maneuverable, capable of getting her hands on a terrified baby gorilla in a matter of seconds. Though I do have to ask something. Wiz: What's that? Boomstick: How old is Sabor? Wiz: Well it's never really confirmed, but since the average life of a leopard in the wild is around 12 to 17 years, It's likely that's she's far older than the average Leopard since she encountered Tarzan as a baby, and was killed by him when he was an adult. Boomstick: So even you can't answer the question, huh? Wiz: Sadly.... I can't. Boomstick: Sabor may've only had the spotlight for a few minutes, but she has been declared one of the deadliest felines in the Disney Roster. She did managed to kill Tarzan's parents, and kill Kala's newborn son at the same night. Not to mention, she was also capable of holding her own against the leader of the gorillas Kerchak, and almost killed him. Wiz: And if we were to include Sabor in the Kingdom Hearts series, Sabor was able to her own against Sora on 4 separate occasions. However, because in that version Sabor is classified as a male leopard, for some reason, we had no choice but to exclude Sabor's feats in Kingdom Hearts. Boomstick: And there's also the fact that Kingdom Hearts lost the right to use any of the Tarzan Levels in future Kingdom Hearts games. Wiz: Yeah, there's that too. But while Sabor maybe one of the deadliest felines in Disney history, she's... not the brightest. She has a tendency to overestimate her prey, and as a result, Tarzan managed to escape Sabor's grip on two different occasions. Three if you include her death by the hands of Tarzan. Boomstick: And unlike most the other animal characters in the Disney Roster, Sabor is enable to speak. Everytime she's on screen, all Sabor does is growl, hiss and roar. Wiz: And because of this, it's likely that Sabor is reacting towards her feral instinct as oppose to common sense. But despite this, Sabor is still a deadly and dangerous wild cat, that shouldn't be underestimated. Sabor is scene on top of a beam, ready to pounce on Kala and a Baby Tarzan. Kala spots her in fear. Sabor pounces towards Kala, while growling. Death Battle (The scene begins in the Outlands. Zira and the other lions are struggling to find food.) While this is going on, Sabor is seen stalking one of the younger lions. As she's about to pounce on the young lion, Zira spots Sabor. To prevent any of her pride from being killed, Zira charges towards Sabor. Sabor is charging towards the young lion, while Zira is charging. Just as Sabor is about to snag the lion, Zira pounces on Sabor, saving the young lion. The two tumble for a bit until Zira manages to kick Sabor off her. The two wild cats managed to regain their footing, and begin to circle each other counterclockwise. Zira: How dare you attack my Pride! Sabor responses with a hiss. Zira: You shall pay with your life! Fight Both felines charged at each other. The two leapt, resulting in the two clashing into each other. The two role around in the dirt trying to claw and bite each other in the process. Zira managed to get Sabor on her back with Zira on top of Sabor. Sabor responses with an angry hiss. Zira proceeds to deliver a swat on Sabor's face. As She's about to hit Sabor's face for a second time, Sabor used her hind legs to push Zira off her. Zira ends up tumbling around, while Sabor managed to quickly regain her footing. She then proceeds to charge at a downed Zira. Zira managed to regain her footing, and spots Sabor charging towards her. Sabor pounces towards Zira, only to have Zira jump to the side, resulting in Sabor missing her target. Despite missing, Sabor proceeded to violently swiping her claws while making her way towards Zira. Zira responses by attacking Sabor with her claws as well. Eventually, the managed to touching distances, as the two proceed to grab each other, resulting in the two standing on their hind legs. The two struggle for a bit, as they attempt to claw each others faces. Eventually, Zira managed to push Sabor off her, resulting in Sabor getting back on her feet. Sabor attempts to lunge at Zira at close range. However, Zira managed to leap to the side, and proceed to grab Sabor's neck with her mouth. Sabor is on the ground with Zira grabbing her neck. She struggles to break free from Zira's grip. But Zira refuses to let go, as she continues to bite down on Sabor's neck. Eventually, Sabor began to struggle with breathing, and begins to lay down. With Sabor weakened, and unable to breathe properly, Zira proceeds to snap Sabor's neck with her jaws, killing Sabor. Zira eventually lowers Sabor's head, and proceeds to let of her head. Zira: You will make a fine meal. KO * Zira is watching the Outlanders eating Sabor's corpse. * Sabor is being devoured by the Outlanders. Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's a cat fight I'd like to see in the wild. Wiz: While Sabor may've had the speed advantage, but Zira trumped virtually everything else. Not only is Zira stronger, and has more experience, but she's also more intelligent than the Sabor, who only react through instinct and her savage nature. Boomstick: And even though Sabor may or not be younger than Zira, it doesn't help much since, according to this thing called "Looking it Up", whatever the hell that mean, Lions are superior than Leopards. Wiz: Okay, it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, Lions ARE superior than Leopards, but it depends on which gender is fighting which. If a male leopard were to fight a male lion then the lion would win. If the male leopard were to fight a female lion, then the male leopard who come out on top. And if a female lion were to confront a female leopard, then there's a higher chance for the lioness to come out on top. And since Zira is a lioness and Sabor is a female leopard, naturally, it's just nature taking it's course. Boomstick: Looks like this fight ended in a Snap. Wiz: The Winner is Zira. Happy Easter everyone. Next Time Battle of Bee Controllers Who will be rooting for? Zira Sabor Who do you want to win? Zira Sabor Who's your favorite Villainess Feline? Zira Sabor Did you agree with the outcome of Zira vs. Sabor? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney Characters Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Rage/Anger" themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles